Funny Notes
by EdwardCullenManiac4Eva
Summary: these are some notes that me and my m8s passed i just changed them a bit to suit the situation! B me E susie A vanessa R melissa and yes some of these will be absolutily stupid!
1. Science

**A/N: Hihi I read some story's well they were more like notes so I decided I would write down some of the stupid stuff me and my m8's had asked each other**

**Bella: me**

_**Edward: Susie**_

Alice: Vanessa

**And yes I know she's not in there year but there are 4 of us and she need's a character so**

**Rosalie: Melissa**

**And now in science!**

**Edward…..**

_**Yes?**_

**Why am I here?**

_**because its class**_

**oh right….**

_**What is it know?**_

**Alice…..**

Yes?

**Why am I here?**

Didn't you just ask Edward that?

**Yes but I want to know why you think I'm here**

Because Edward is

**That sounds much more reasonable!**

**What are you guys talking about know?**

_**Trust you don't want to know**_

**I asked now tell me what's going on!**

**I was asking Edward why were here and he was silly cos he said were here for class!**

**but you are here for class….**

**No I'm not I'm here for Edward who just so happens to be in class….**

_**Bella…**_

**What?!**

… _**(Raises one eyebrow)**_

**But I am here for you!**

Oh Edward let her be!

**Yea leave me alone Edward!**

_**Ok then**_

…

**Edward stands up. "Excuse me sir I don't feel well so I'm going to go see the nurse" Edward flash's the teacher a dazzling smile and leaves the class room**

"**Nooooooo!" Bella screams standing up "I'm sorry Edward I didn't mean to!" Bella runs out after Edward.**

**The teacher turns to Alice and Rosalie who are sat in there seats hands over mouth to stop them from laughing.**

"**Would you care to explain what just happened?"**

"**We don't know sir!" they say before bursting out laughing.**

"**Right that's it outside" he screams**

**Rosalie and Alice go out side to see Bella and Edward hugging and Bella repeatedly telling Edward she's sorry.**


	2. art class

**A/N: Hihi everyone! This is my second chapter well… second set of notes I hope you enjoy!**

**ART**

**Edward?**

_**Yes Bella?**_

**Why don't I glitter like you?**

_**Err… because I'm a vampire and your not**_

**Oh ok!**

_**Good**_

**Alice?**

What Bella?

**Why don't I glitter like you?**

Didn't Edward just answer that?

_**Yes I did actually**_

**Yeah he did but I wanted to know why I don't glitter likeYOU!**

Oh… but I glitter like Edward

**That's not fair I want to glitter to!**

Well…

_**Alice don't**_

Bell?

**Yes?**

do you want to glitter?

**Yes!**

**(Alice grabs glitter and pours it on the top of Bella's head)**

**Yay now I glitter too!**

**(Bella runs out of the classroom in to the sunlight peeking threw the clouds and says just loud enough for vampire ears**

"**yes I'm a vampire too!" before turning and fleeing in to the woods**

"**better get after her" Alice said before taking off at human pace with Edward behind**


	3. Drama

**A/N: thank for the reviews! And I just want to say I don't own anything (my m8 said I had to write this every time I write something!) and I hope you enjoy my next set of notes!**

**Also everyone is very ooc!**

**Enjoy!**

**Drama**

**Edward…**

_**Bella…**_

**Edward…**

_**Bella…**_

**Edward…**

_**Bella…**_

**Edward…**

_**(Sigh) Bella…**_

**Yes?**

_**What do you want?**_

**Wait what?**

_**What do you want Bella?**_

**Are you irritated with me?!**

_**No I just want to know what you want**_

**It doesn't matter now!**

_**Ok then**_

**Alice…**

No Bella we can't

**But I haven't even asked you yet**

But I know what you're going to ask

**How do you know that?**

Bella… (Raises eyebrow)

**Oh… right see the future… sorry didn't think that one threw**

That's what I thought

_**No Bella we cant do that either**_

**Do what?!?!**

_**We can not skip class to go hunting and even if we did you couldn't come any way**_

**When did I decide that?**

As soon as I said no to ditching class to go sun bathing in Edwards meadow

**Oh right… oh well**

_**Want me to get you some paper?**_

**I like paper**

**So do i**

**Rosalie!**

**Hi Bella!**

**What are you doing here?**

**My teacher was boring me so I decided to come here**

**Oh ok… paper!**

**Paper fight**

**(Bella and Rosalie have a paper fight whilst Edward and Alice sit there shocked)**

**Ouch!**

**Omg Bella are you ok?**

**Yea aim fine I just got a paper cut**

**(Edward leaves room shortly followed by Alice)**

**Its ok Bella they just need a little air**

**I know it just upsets me**

**Come on lets get you cleaned up!**

**A/N: Rosalie being nice?!?! That was my friends idea and the whole paper thing? I did that half way through drama with my m8s and for some reason I thought we could have a paper fight? Let me know what you think**

**Thanks**

**CuteChick54**


	4. OMG! i forgot!

**A/N: ok this is really short and random but its something really funny me and my m8 were thinking Alice would do if she forgot something… enjoy!**

**OMG! I forgot!**

**Alice**

I knew you were going to say that

**Well duh!**

Ok but what did you want

**I wanted to ask you about the future**

Why ask me its not like I can see the future or anything

… **errhh…**

What?

…

OMG! I forgot!

**Wait…**

(Alice freeze's half way stood up) what?

**You forgot you could see the future…**

Yea (stands up and does a happy dance in the middle of class)

**Alice –hiss-**

What!

**Were in class!**

Oops

**-raises eye brow- don't tell me you forgot that to?!**

Yea I guess I did…

**Alice for a vampire you can be pretty stupid!**

**A/N: Thanks for reading ****arigatou****!**

**Please r+r**

**Thanks**

**Cutechick54**


	5. Maths Trig

**A/N: sorry for not updating but I will only update when the inspiration hits me! Lol I am trying to stay focused on my other story Rosalie's Little Girl. It's my baby. So when I find something funny to write about I will update!**

FUNNY NOTES

MATHS (TRIG)

_Edward?_

**Yes love?**

_What's six take away three_

**Err…**

_He he lol I'm only messing with you!_

No she isn't!

_Yes I am!!_

Not!

_Am!_

Not!

_Are to messing with him!_

Is not messing, you actually meant it!

_Didn't!_

Did!

**Stop it!**

Sorry –puppy dog eyes-

_Sorry –teary eyes-_

**Bella don't cry!**

_I'm sorry Edward! I don't want you to hate me!_

**Bella I could never hate you! How could you even think that?**

My work here is done.

_Did you set this up? –Suspicious look-_

Maybeh!

**Yes she did love, and jasper is looking for her so I don't think you want to kill her**

_What is she doing in our trig class anyway?_

Just thought I'd drop in and say hi

_Ok?..._

Lol I'm going to go and see jasper now!

_Ok then see you later_

Don't forget we are going shopping after school tonight! –skips off-

_Save me?_

**Always love.**

**-After school-**

**Edward and Bella are walking towards Edwards car dressed in all black.**

**Edward and Bella have forgotten about Alice's ability to see the future and think they have made a clean run when they reach the car, but Alice knew what they were planning so she took her car home and hid in the back of Edwards's car.**

**Alice scares the life out of Bella and Edward and feels happy that she did a job well done (confusing) Alice got her shopping trip, Bella got tortured with Alice and shopping and Edward had to carry all of the bags!**

**A/N: I know this is kind of sad but it was in my head so I thought it would be funny to write it down! Lol if you have any ideas for a note let me know and ill write it! Lol**

**Love ya all**

**EdwardCullenIsMyRockStar**


End file.
